


Red Roses [Predator x Reader] [Alien vs Predator]

by Molly_Glitch666



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), Xenomorphs (Alien Series), Yautja - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Movie: Aliens (1986), Predator/Prey, Romance, cursing, interbreeding, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Glitch666/pseuds/Molly_Glitch666
Summary: " what did I say about locking doors?" I heard a male voice tell me against my ear." always keep it unlocked in case of emergencies," I said, repeating his usual little rule." I only mean you good... you know that.." I heard him say as I leaned down to kiss his hands." I know.. i know.." I whispered to comfort the worried male.---------------------Looking back at that memory made me force my lips to curve in a death-like permanent smile as I laid on a pile of red roses that surround me in the forest. This forest I grew up in kindly gave me my favorite flowers to lay on as my life slowly fades away. The figure I know for so long was running towards me, screaming my name like a total lunatic. I couldn't breathe well as the stab in my stomach was too much for me and too much blood I had lost. The figure came close as I watched him fiddling with his device and taking his medical kit out to save me. I didn't wanted to be saved. I can't be saved even if I wanted to. I wanted to lay here with the red roses that continued falling over me like snow and they started to blend in with my blood that surrounded me. He was the last thing I saw before darkness consumed me forever.





	1. No Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Some Chapters may content Adult Scenes such as Smut or Lemons, while other chapters may contain either Gore/Blood, romance or others. Please be aware that this story is not something cute or fluffy to read.

One day, I am holding a bouquet full of red roses, the next a handful of ammo and a assault rifle in my other. I thought my life would stop being cruel or would bring peace. Turns out, it was a nightmare. It was so bad that I thought dying was the escape route to wake up from this horrifying dream that seemed way to real to actually be true. Pain made me realize, this was reality and not some kind of a dream I prayed to be.

Yells, battle cries, guns and bombs went off all around me, the thought of just me being here on my own made my blood go cold. My eyes stung because of the sand and smoke that still lingered within the air from near by grenades that kept being thrown and going off unexpectedly. My head was spinning, ears keep ringing, it was hard for me to tell if I were either prey or the predator.

When I was just a little girl, I wanted a perfect life, perfect husband and perfect children to raise. Turns out, life doesn't support the word 'perfect', therefore, 'in-perfect' became to exist instead. I know this because if it weren't for violence and 'In-perfect' humans, I wouldn't 't be stuck here in this war that is getting outta hand, even for me! Being a Sergeant wasn't an easy job since I had to be barking orders like a untamed dog who was aggressive towards anyone that is in contact with. To make it even more worse, our Major had been brutally killed by getting his head shot off his body; which means, that leaves me in charge of our team that is getting ravaged pretty quickly and I did not like that.

I sometimes personally wish that it was me who was laying g on the battle ground, no one would miss me anyway. Papa left me when I was just a little girl, approximately around five or six years of age. Mama went in depression after papa left which made her not be stable to take care of me and given me to her mother, who was my grandmama. 

Grandmama lived in a cabin that was located about two or half an hour from the city, she was a nature person and really hated loud noises such as car horns being honked like crazy, the pollution in the air, no plants just sidewalks and man-made structures. 

I was only sixteen when grandmama passed away due to cancer. I had to dig a grave for her and give her my full love and respect as I buried her away from the horrible world. She didn't need to suffer any pain than she already experienced. I was glad she has gotten her freedom, but damn do I miss her dearly? Oh yes, yes I do. Even after all the harsh combat skills she had taught me and forced me to learn immediately. 

She never told me a reason why, even if I kept on asking her. Before grandmama reached her last breath, she did said.

" Don't forget to train every day....at least four hours a day...I fear...that someday, you will need it more than ever..." She told me as I still remember her deathly touch on my cheek." He will protect you...The spirit of the Forest.... Hankath..." That name I have never forgotten. Sometimes, I wish I was older and more smarter so I could have gotten a better job and maybe, just maybe I could've collected enough money for my grandmama's cure or some medicine that may help her. 

Remembering her instructions about the spirit, I do recall her telling me that every once a month, I must bring in some kind of 'sacrifices' or, 'offerings' like my grandmama would like to call it, since it sounds much more positive rather than making it sound so gruesome.

The offerings were only two deers, freshly killed and their horns that must be polished and off their heads. The offerings must be placed by the waterfall rock which was a few yards away from the cabin where I remember practicing how to swim. Every time I go near that area during the night for a fresh swim and stare gazing, I feel eyes were always glaring daggers into my back by how intense it really is and how easily I can sense the owner of the intense glare. However, not once had I made any drastic movement to let the owner notice that I know they are out there. 

I just let it be.

Many times after I made the offerings late at night, I tried to hide and stay close to the offerings so I can see who takes the food I always offer because every morning I come back to check it and see that it was taken...without a trace....no blood on the ground to tell me that the kill was dragged away...no bones to tell me it was eaten on the spot. It was like it was just carried away. Then again, who knows? 

After many trials of trying to catch this 'spirit' my grandmama speaks so highly of, I gave up making the offerings and in return, I've got a letter from the military when I was at my job. They requested for me to join them for a war...If only I've listened to my grandmama...I think I wold never receive this letter. Maybe this was my destiny? I wasn't really sure. I really wasn't sure what to believe or who to believe when I've gotten the letter... That was a few months ago memory anyway, I've come to reality and started accepting the truth...I may either die today...or survive today..There is no third option in this situation... Being stuck in a war in some deserted area really wasn't what I wanted to deal with in my life. It's a horrifying sight to see so many dead bodies surrounding me like it was a giant ritual.

I remember when I was just a person preparing to go to College in order to be somebody, today I'm a military soldier trying to stay alive and also save others, meaning my comrades. Just leaning here against a rock, I only had one thing on my mind; how am I gonna stay alive? 

Another thing on my mind was, how long I'll stay alive, until someone pulls that nasty trigger and sends a bullet to my forehead, making a nice circle with my beautiful crimson liquid splattering all over me, making me look like a true art sculpture that everyone wants to get their eyes on.

Wincing at the loud 'BOOM!!' that went off somewhere near by, I rolled over to the larger borders and squat own to not get spotted, or even shot at this point. That's when pain had stabbed through me and with instinct my hand went for my left side. As I glanced down at it, my hand was coated with that beautiful, crimson liquid that thickly leaked from my fingertips down in the dry sand. At las, I've been shot. Will I bleed to death? Will someone end my suffering? Or...maybe a miracle will come knocking at my death door and tell death that my time hasn't come just yet, as If I didn't complete my purpose or mission that I have here.

But, miracles don't exist, right? What even is a miracle. . . . ?

I've been so isolated from fairy tales and fantasies that I've forgotten to believe and I even forgot the meaning of it. A single drop of positivity that lingers within that one word... Miracle..

Arching pain kept throbbing in my side as I've weakly breathed with my numb body leaning into the bolder behind me with my blood coating under me and some on the rock's surface. My weak and dry lungs couldn't handle breathing this dry air any longer, I felt the world spinning in my mind as I've tried to re-focus my vision that stubbornly denied me. I thought my shooter will finish me off, but it never came and I don't even know where my attacker was. 

All I've heard were more bombs going off and a sudden male like screaming in pain. I had no energy to care, I had no energy to even move...I must've looked dead from far away point of view. The hot sun made me feel like I was melting on the outside, even my own sweat made me think that was my skin melting like wax! My eyes remained half way opened, my vision almost fading into blackness. I swear, I have felt something touching me, rather say, lifting me in their strong, sticky arms. My eyes looked up weakly and I have seen a bulky figure holding me. 

The sun was in my way, so I couldn't make up the person or whoever it honestly was...It was a person, right? The figure was towering over me, animalistic roars and snarls were heard before me or maybe it was around me? I didn't know.. even my own hearing was tricking me. I soon felt wind brushing past me as I felt like I was bouncing in someone's hold, maybe they were running? Obviously, why else would I feel wind suddenly blowing? 

❞ I don't know where I was taken, I don't know who has taken me or even why at this point. Hell! I don't even know if I am even alive! ❞


	2. Honor And Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Chapters may content Adult Scenes such as Smut or Lemons, while other chapters may contain either Gore/Blood, romance or others. Please be aware that this story is not something cute or fluffy to read.

Ever since I've landed on this planet, everything was odd. Everything was....different...Of course, Yautja Prime had more advanced things than this planet, technology kind that is. Laws were different here than on my planet, vegetation, plants, temperature...creatures...I sometimes even wonder, was it worth coming here? 

I started a camp in the forested area that was far away from the ooman city, I hated loud noises with a passion, especially what ooman's call a 'city'. It was such an irritating place, I couldn't stand being there. When I was setting up a camp, I had met an elder human, she was a woman in her eighties or seventies, but the ooman was indeed old. She did not fear me, instead, I remember her warm smile and how she politely started a conversation with me. It took me a while to somehow get in contact with her and make her understand me. 

I did hated oomans, but this elder ooman showed me kindness than rather trying to hurt me. Besides, she was an elder ooman, it is not honorable to injure a weaker opponent, especially an opponent that did not wish to fight or challenge me. Most the time, the elder ooman gave me a place to stay which was at her home. She gave me supplies, food sources and also male's clothes that would fit my muscled body. 

I did not question how did she got that, however, I did not accept it as of course, I was use to following my own laws rather than following theirs.

The woman seemed to understand but nonetheless, let me use the clothing if ever needed. I couldn't turn her down, her kindness was so strong and he positivity of only wanting me good made me accept her offer. The day I've met another female that started living with Charlotte, which was the older woman's name that I've learned. 

It was a little girl that lived with Charlotte and she explained to me how the little girl's father left her behind along with her mother who given her to Charlotte to take care of because of a cause of this thing called 'Depression', and, as Charlotte describes, it's intense sadness. I felt awful for the child. I knew that Charlotte was an old ooman and would need help in taking care of the little girl, I had stepped in to help but was doing it secretly, until Charlotte had introduced me to the little girl.

Charlotte seemed to have had a bad feeling that one summer night and told me to start training the little girl on how to fight. So I did, for Charlotte's sake. I taught the little girl as much as I could..but I had to soon leave the planet since my 'hunt' was done. Worst thing I had to do was make the little girl drink medicine to make her forget me....But that wasn't the only worst thing...I had loved this little girl with all my cold heart..

Something drawn me to her...It wasn't a father like feeling, which wasn't right....Charlotte was also getting sick as every day I would scan her and try to offer her my kin's medicine that should heal her, but she refused and said.

" If my time comes, Hankath...let it be." Bravely, the woman had said, but also I've seen her being prepared to leave. She made me promise something I never wanted to...

" When I leave this place...promise me, Hankath...you'll watch over my granddaughter....You're the only one I have left...the only one I trust....I do not wish for her to grow up alone..." I was shocked to hear her. She wasn't just asking me, but she was begging me to promise her. 

Kneeling down to the older woman, I took her smaller hands in mine and nodded." I promise... Please, remain alive until I come back.. Then I'll take your place." I said as I stared at her without my helmet on, that way, she sees my eyes that show nothing but honesty.

The woman smiled at this and nodded." God Bless you, Hankath..." The woman said as she bowed her head and I did the same in a farewell." I give you my blessing, Hankath. Have a safe trip back to your home planet..." She told me with a smile, making my mandibles somewhat twitch in a weird grin of mine.

" Thank you, Charlotte. I'll come back." I said. " I see the way you look at her." Charlotte suddenly says, her words leaving me shocked." As you know.. Dokaarn was the first Yautja that came here when I was a teenager. Do you remember the story?" Charlotte asked me as she gazed up at the stars." Yes, Yes I remember the story, Charlotte. What does it mean?" I questioned, almost sounding desperate to get knowledge from the older human.

As she gazed at the stars, she warmly smiled." You love my grand-daughter just like Dokaarn loved me." It was impossible." P...Pardon me, Charlotte...but...May I ask, how is that...possible?" I questioned while looking at her confused." Don't be sassy with me young man, you do know what I am saying,'' I didn't...I felt so oblivious. 

" My dear, Hankath...When you grow more older, you will understand what I am referring to. You are a young blood inside, killing a Xenomorph may prove you are fully blooded, but inside, your still that young Yautja."

Maybe she was right, just by making a kill does not make me mature, it gives me experience, but not maturity. Nodding, I slightly sighed." I understand, Charlotte. Like I've said, when I come back, please stay strong till then,'' setting my hand on her shoulder, Charlotte chuckled." I'll do my best. Now, go and take care of yourself." After that, I set my helmet back on and plugged in a wire to get oxygen from my planet that suits my body unlike planet Earth's oxygen that I can't handle for much long time, unless I keep wearing my helmet off more I'm sure I'll get use to it eventually. 

That was the last time I had seen Charlotte 

That was the last time I had seen Charlotte. Never had I seen her before and never will I get the chance to. When I came back to earth, I saw her grave by her cabin...I wanted to cry...but I remained strong. I've grown mature and realized what her words meant. I loved her grand daughter as a mate, she was so right for me, but she was too young just like me to even understand the meaning of love. 

For about six months, I remember the girl keep bringing the deer meat and their polished horns to the waterfall...just like Charlotte had done before just to 'thank me' for protecting her. Many times I've seen her trying to 'hide' from me in order to find the owner of who was stealing the meat. 

Of course, it was me as I know Charlotte was the one that told her grand-daughter to do that for me. She doesn't even remember me because of the medicine I've given her to forget me...When I headed into the cabin with my invisibility on, I've seen Charlotte's grand daughter wearing green clothing that I know what it was...Military clothing. 

She had a large backpack on her back and getting some things ready...She was leaving? But why? Why was she leaving when I've returned? Watching her go outside, I followed after her and saw how she said her goodbye's to her dear grandmother before heading off down the road, the entire time she was walking. Even after she arrived to the base, I lurked around and followed her movements, I did everything to stay out of sight.

I made it, but when she went to war, I went with her. I protected her, that is how she stayed alive for so long, but being distracted was a bad move as one soldier had shot her in her stomach area and I went berserk. I sliced the attacker's stomach open and ripped his spine out, not even realizing I let out a roar of anger that was covered by the bombs that exploded somewhere near by. I wasted no time to rush over to her body. Immediately, I've begun my scanning, checking for her beating heart that remained beating. She was alive. . .

But she wasn't saying anything, she didn't make any noises either. All I've heard was her heavy breathing, barely clinging on to life by how bad the wound was. Shaking my thoughts off, I gently picked her weak body up and glanced down at her face, not realizing some purrs had left me.

' I promised to protect you....and I will...' With that, I ran away from the battle field and towards the military camp where many soldiers were returned back for recovery and new ones went out in battle. I know I couldn't help her now, I couldn't because my ship wasn't around here, it wasn't close by that way it wouldn't be detected. 

Leaving her on the medical bed, I purposely mimicked a soldier's voice, telling a medical officer to come get her and help her. With my invisibility on, I watched the entire surgery they did to take the bullet out, stop the bleeding and stitch her up so she can go in recovery. 

Maybe Charlotte was right...maybe I did loved her grand-daughter...I was just foolish and blinded by wanting to be a warrior that I never even thought of anything else but me. I felt awful for being so selfishly young that time...but I've learned my lesson and learned to know better.

❞ I won't make the same mistake again. . . That's a Promise. . . ❞


	3. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Chapters may content Adult Scenes such as Smut or Lemons, while other chapters may contain either Gore/Blood, romance or others. Please be aware that this story is not something cute or fluffy to read.

" She's waking up! bring the doctor now!" A deafening voice spoke, sounding as if it was around me somewhere, maybe the person was at my right? it was hard to tell..their voice sounded like it was pretty much everywhere, surrounding me. Feeling my eyes opening, I hardly could see a thing! it was like I was looking through blurry plastic! 

Blinking several more times, I tried to open my eyes again and this time, the blurriness was gone and I could see much better. It looked like..as if I were in a hospital? No, it was the military infirmary at our base, how did I got here so fast? Wait, weren't I battling with the enemy?..Man. . .Who saved my ass this time? It rather not be Jay, that flirty weasel! Ugh, I can never stand him! Last time, Jay saved me from falling to my death when I almost slipped out of the air plane due to my clumsy balance and for a 'reward' I had to kiss him, bleh. 

God knows how many women he had been with, he's totally not my type and for the longest he has been trying to 'hook up' with me, of course he doesn't take a big fat N-O that easily. Ah, men? Can't deal with some of them..

Noticing I was alone in the little infirmary room, I looked around then glanced down at my body realizing I was still In my army clothes, except I was wearing my tanned shirt and army camouflage pants. My boots were at my bed side which I am glad because I really didn't want to reach over across the room to get them. Looking down at my abdomen, I've seen it being bandaged up with some blood still visible, I must change it later or a doctor may do it for me, unless I Am in a good condition to change it on my own. 

As I looked around the calm and quiet infirmary room, I swore I had felt watched...I am telling you, ever since I left my home that day to come here to this shit hole, I had felt like I wasn't alone, the presence wasn't creeping me out but rather worrying...even if the presence felt protective and also, safe like. I must be going crazy and just talking absolute nonsense huh? Then again, I feel like I've seen or heard worse scenarios than this strange one now. 

Rubbing my eyes a little, I once more glanced around me and felt my lips curl down into a frown, I still couldn't believe how I lived, how am I still here, WHY am I still here. . .My eyes glanced down at the wound I had around my abdomen making me lift my shirt to expose the bandages." Why am I here..." I mumbled, wincing a little in the process. It was so hard to breathe, I had to take it super slow and small breaths have to leave me by how bad it hurt if I inhale too much to make my stomach shrink to take in the air.

There goes that feeling again, who was watching me? I can't see no one! Turning to my left, I've stared at a.. weird looking corner, the place suppose to be in a triangle like shape considering it's a corner, but I felt something.. moved, as if there was something before it to camouflage it's self. No that must've been my imagination. It's been a while since the last time I was awake, it's probably the medication that the medics have also given me to numb the aching pain in my wound, at the same time, I don't know why was I getting this feeling. I was indeed trained, how else did I got in the military or be found worthy of being called a soldier? 

Deciding to just ignore the feeling for now, I slowly laid back down and stared at the ceiling instead till one of the soldiers came in," Hey there survivor, how you feeling?" Ah, it's Marlon, that big idiot had the guts to come in at this kind of a time?" I'm living that's for sure," I said, showing a weak smile on my lips. Even if he was an idiot, he was my friend." Great to hear." He said, slowly taking his time to sit down on the chair beside my medical bed," Got any new dreams again?"

The mention of them did made me frown and look up at the ceiling again, avoiding his eyes," No. Not really. . ." I admitted." That's good, I don't want you to end up like Damien . . .going to the therapist once or twice a day by how bad he is mentally hurt." The memory of our friend, Damien did broke my heart a little. Reason why Damien is mentally hurt was because of the memories of war. Gun shootings, bodies falling dead, losing friends, all of that was too much to take in. . . " I doubt that I'll end up normal, I'm probably hitting the same road as him already." My sudden words did made Marlon frown, in return he did grabbed my hand, holding it in a comforting way," You won't. You are strong. Got it buddy?" He said, making me laugh," Get out asshole, you are awful at comforting me," Releasing a laugh, the male stood up and nodded," hey at least I tried. I'll bring you lunch later, get some rest. Idiot." 

People say, don't make friends at the military, just make a good relationship as comrades. . . . . but what did my dumb ass did? Made friends. . .and lots of them died at the war I was in. The sudden memory made my heart race, my breathing increasing immediately as I sit up, trying to breathe. Gun shots rang in my ears as I gripped my head, trying to relax.' Move! Move! Move!' One soldier said.' get out of the way!' second soldier said.' No!!! Don't Die on me soldier! Don't give up yet!' third. . . .' . . . .' fourth is down. . .

Everyone were. . .dead. . .A sudden scream of fear left me as I felt a panic attack hitting me, making tears leak down my face," Shit! no!" I yelled, wanting the memories, the noises to go away. The sudden arms around me made me freeze, but the arms remained tightly around me, a hand also wrapping around my eyes and mouth blocked me from seeing and saying anything. I was terrified. The hold only made me panic, making me trash around and try to get free.'' Let me go!" I yelled. To no avail, the person who held me suddenly. . .started purring? The noise made me flinch and more tears started leaking down my face.

I didn't feel pain which assured me to at least calm down before being laid down on the medical bed. My breathing slowly died down in a relaxing rhythm, the purring continued. The purring was so relaxing to the point it was falling asleep that I didn't even notice whoever held me had removed their hand from my face, allowing me to relax.' Who. . .was that. . .?' The hold felt strong, cold and even. . .rough or hard, it was a weird feeling to say the least. 

The hand that covered my face was very big to the point it covered my entire face, but the tips of the intruders fingers felt like it had. . . claws . . .maybe that was just my imagination or something, hell would I even know! 

A month had passed after the whole incident of me being near my death and weird things happening around not only my medical bay, but my own room that I shared with a few other women soldiers 

A month had passed after the whole incident of me being near my death and weird things happening around not only my medical bay, but my own room that I shared with a few other women soldiers. 

Let me explain. During night times, I always get cold, it's a common thing that occurs, but during these nights, I felt warm, as if someone was there, warming me when I needed it the most but I never understood what it actually was. My bed was a bunk bed, but I took the bottom because I liked it that way so the ceiling light don't kill my eyes whenever I wake up or we were being woken up by our Sergeant Major who. . .wasn't very nice. I've also been recently finding the same blade under my pillow, always being there one minute and the next is just, gone. Many times I just think I'm imagining it, but now it's making me feel like I'm just crazy or something.

I really hope that wasn't the case. . .

Anyways, a month had passed by and now I was allowed to go back to my precious home where I love staying in. I really, really missed it. The smell of the nature, flowers and grass, even the lake filled my nostrils, making my body relax immediately." Home sweet home. . ." I quietly murmured under my breath as I begun walking towards the cabin that did took lots of time to get to due to It being located deep in the woods. It was night time by the time I have arrived and since I know this place like the back of my hand, I wasn't afraid. 

But. . . .tonight I kind of did. . . .

Goosebumps appeared on my skin quite a lot to the point I kept clinging on my army jacket around me, hoping it will give me warmth and ease me since I thought it was just the cold hitting me, but it appears. . .that wasn't really the case. Furrowing my eyebrows, I continued on my marching towards my home. . . .my only home to be in fact. Heavy breaths escapes me as I glanced towards the moon, imagining my grandmother being there, watching over me. . .and that stupid weird ass of a guardian- whoever the hell he is!" I wonder if that guardian is even real." Out-loud, I did asked myself that question, many times actually. I know my grandmother isn't crazy because there was always that secondary presence when I was younger, but as I was growing up, that presence eventually disappeared which was a bit disappointing if I have to admit. 

At last, I did arrive to my home and couldn't be more than happy to enter the place. Releasing a tired sigh, I slowly glance around the place and rub my tired eyes," I'm home. . .Finally." I mumbled to no one in particular while I was taking off my combat boots, so exhausted and couldn't wait to throw them aside, god they were so uncomfortable and heavy. I did lock the door behind me and started heading to the living room to first unpack before heading upstairs to take a shower. I just wanted to relax and just sleep. It's the only thing on my mind that I didn't even realize a feeling of being watched was stabbing my back.

I did removed my clothing and threw it to the side, like hell would I care, I was home alone anyways; I should be that is. After the exhausting shower, I immediately fell on my bed, eagerly crawling under the sheets and hiding from the world, begging my brain mentally to let me fall asleep quickly." I'll unpack tomorrow. . ." I mumbled sleepily, speaking once again to no one in particular. Walking was something I hate to do, especially long distances after a very rough day. 

Right when I was half asleep, I felt something touching my hair, making me smack whatever it was touching it before gripping it. -

Wait a moment. . .!

❞ Snapping my eyes wide, I quickly sit up to look what was behind me. . .In return, I came face to face with a silver mask. . . ❞


End file.
